vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
145610-thank-heavens-for-wildstar
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I know how it plays. I've done it three times already on different characters. I was an early access player. But exactly, to each their own. I love it. But like I said, I also love the design and challenge of Wildstar, so it is possible for people to like two very different styles of games. Unfortunately, in my experience it seems gamers are usually incapable of doing that: it's all or nothing for a certain design style. Luckily, I'm not a gamer, per se. I don't play any computer games except MMOs, and don't play console games. Hell, I won't lie: I'll be in Legion when it comes out just to give Demon Hunter a try, too. Edited October 28, 2015 by Vanguardian | |} ---- ---- ---- Edited October 28, 2015 by Smiley | |} ---- I wholeheartedly agree. i love the story in the game, i just felt like game genie was on and there was no way to turn it off. i know im dating myself a little with that but oh well. and Smiley, lol that picture is hilarious, sad, and true at the same time | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- My favorite thing as a low level is soloing group mobs. Seeing how low level I can get away with to kill it (vs out leveling to kill). In the early zones it's pretty easy but as you get further out (like around whitevale) this becomes a really fun challenge. | |} ---- ---- Does the open PvE get more difficult in the last level brackets? Because as of Level 32, I've yet to see anything challenging while leveling except for dungeons. Granted, I've yet to get into an adventure, but leveling expeditions are easy. But then again, that's still all instanced content. So, so far the leveling PvE (sans dungeons) seems as watered down as anywhere else. Edited October 29, 2015 by Vanguardian | |} ---- no questing is easy since its balanced for solo play and players learn to play a game at different speeds. If you feel its too easy it will stay too easy for you. all you can do is skip quests to level 2-3 levels under mob level and/or pull more groups. | |} ---- basically this. but also, go out of your way to solo group mobs! And comparatively, wildstar leveling is more difficult than other mmos. But it's still leveling, it's meant for people brand new to the game to learn wildstar combat. I wouldn't expect them to crank up the difficulty more than it is. | |} ---- Given on another thread someone has said they levelled from 1 to 50 in less than a day the idea that Wildstar levelling is difficult at all is laughable; its even LESS difficult in comparison to other MMOs. Try levelling to cap in one day on, for example, LotRO, or SWtOR. Wildstar isn't "difficult" its just grindy. All The Best | |} ---- It can be done in almost any mmo that doesn't have restrictions on play time or such. All the while taking advantage of all the perks of being a sub (since you listed f2p games) as well as using any type of exp boost, pretty easy to be done in any of the ones you listed. For WS (if you consider the sub perks, exp flasks, and guild buff) it's not that difficult to level up fast. However just because you speed level does not mean that it still isn't difficult. The whole point of speed leveling is to avoid the more difficult (usually more time consuming) quests in favor for ones that streamline the process. I think you have enough brain power to understand that much. There are difficult quests if you find them, they are just usually out of the way for most to take interest. Here lately, I just level through pvp....why not get that prestige season 2 gear waaaay earlier? ;) Edited October 29, 2015 by Bacon_21 | |} ---- Really? As a sub, spending free TP on XP boosts I tried it in LOTRO, twice, it isn't possible; or it wasn't possible when I tried a year or so back. As to PvP, I'd honestly rather pull all my teeth out, with a chainsaw, than play PvP in an MMORPG - it's difficult to think of even one game style less suited to genuine skill-based PvP. All The Best | |} ---- Hee.... yeah... While I believe it's important to attract a casual playerbase in order to thrive, it sure feels like it's gotten out of hand, doesn't it? While 5m subs is going to keep WoW pretty damn profitable, I think it's safe to say that a fair number of people have left because Blizz is currently flailing around, trying to find that balance between challenge-players and casual-players, and not really exciting either group. Too casual, and people get bored and leave. Too elitist, and other people get bored and leave. Doesn't seem like either group by itself will propel long-term steady success. Non-raid "downtime" activities have proven to be pretty vital, and I think WildStar seems to have nailed a couple. Housing really needs to be promoted and shown off like mad. The sheer amount of Stuff Going On you can find in the world has been pretty engaging too. On top of it all, SWTOR is Star Wars. ESO is grimdark. TSW is modern grimdark. All have humor, but their stories and atmosphere are supr srs bsnss. Even WoW keeps trying to pretend its lore matters. WildStar is unapologetically ridiculous; it's almost the opposite mix of the others: there's a story and some serious themes to be had - just as long as it doesn't interfere with being totally bonkers. | |} ---- I never speak of difficulty in terms of time spent. I speak in terms of things that can kill you. Wildstar leveling has a lot of ways to die compared to other mmos, and as such, is comparatively more difficult. If difficult leveling to you is how long it takes, then we have basic differences of principle. Also I'm not sure how you think wildstar leveling is grindy but... short? Those are conflicting opinions | |} ---- Fair points. I honestly don't think Wildstar has any more ways to die than most other MMOs. In fact I think it has just one - the telegraph combat system. In MMOs with "targeted" skills I attack ONLY the Mob I want to attack. In Wildstar I attack anything and everything in my "telegraph". This leads to far more "multi mob pulls" than in most other MMOs, and this leads to an impression that Wildstar is more lethal. By "grindy" I mean the type of quest where I have to make 20 interactions with objects to complete the quest, when because not one of those interactions adds any new knowledge about the game world it could just as easily be achieved with 3 interactions. The purpose of having so many interactions is to increase the player's likelihood of engaging in combat so that the telegraph system can continue to build the illusion of wildstar "being hardcore". Wildstar, like so many games that use limited slot skill bars, tries to foster an air of difficulty, but its somewhat illusory. There is, in my experience, far more difficulty involved in having 20+ skills and needing to know exactly how each works and how it affects others, and when it is right to use them than it is in Wildstar where you have 8 skills - 2 or 3 of which need to be IA, one of which needs to be an escape, and for which there really is no significant thought involved about when to use them. That said I LOVE the dynamic sense of combat that having so few skills (and so, so little thought involved in using them) allows Wildstar to have - with so little attention required for skill use more attention can be given over to movement in combat. All The Best | |} ---- I think there were few games where i died more in the beginning. And there were few games where i actually enjoyed to die - thanks to the holocrypt. But hey, Carbine never made a big deal of that - they even promised it... :D | |} ---- ---- I have to agree with this part, I've yet to see where there are more ways to die when leveling in Wildstar unless one is just stupid with the telegraphs. If anything, I've found the telegraph system to be entirely hand-holding as far as not targeting what you don't want to, and not getting hit with an attack. I found many more ways to get my character killed in the action combat system of DCUO, and even in the sheer mob lethality of The Secret World (which also uses a telegraph system), just to name two other MMOs. | |} ---- ---- What do you mean? I'm enjoying the game. There's obviously issues that need to be adressed of course. But I love the humor, and the interesting dungeons and situations that you can find yourself in. I hope WIldstar gets a good following. I know it will probably never have millions of people, but most MMOs won't. However, it could still get a good following if they sort the issues out. | |} ---- ---- So because someone speed ran Ninja Gaiden, it's easy? What is this I dont even. Hey, why don't YOU try leveling to cap in one day? Please stream it for us too. I would love to see. I would also love to see you in any raids because clearly they are all easy. If you dont mind me asking, can you carry me through DS? Edited October 30, 2015 by Mental Surge | |} ----